


Sweetberry

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, im not kidding, your teeth will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: prompt fill forkyluxsoftkinks:"Kylo can turn Hux from stern and serious into a blushing mess just by calling him names like "sweetheart", "handsome", "darling", and "my love"."





	

 

Growing accustomed to a romantic relationship with General Hux was far easier than Kylo anticipated.  He slipped into a comfortable routine before he knew it.  Even hoped that this routine would distract Hux from the never ending barrage of problems plaguing the First Order.  If there was one thing that Kylo couldn’t stand it was to see Hux stalking the corridors with a permanent frown.

 

Hux always looked mildly irritated.  But Kylo wasn’t falling for it.  The man who shared his bed could be terribly gentle and even playful and he longed to draw it out of him whenever they spent time together.  Once during sex he’d slipped in the moment and referred to Hux as “my darling”.  The General’s reaction confused him at first, a pained expression followed by a shy half-smile.  He’d done it on purpose the next day and the way Hux stammered in response enthralled him.

 

His stern-faced lover had a soft spot.

 

When he entered Hux’s quarters that evening his only greeting was a formal nod before Hux went back to scowling at his datapad.  

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Hux said, tossing the pad aside and stepping forward to take his hand.

 

“I’m going to kiss that pout off your face, Sweetheart,” Kylo teased him, making good on his threat before Hux could push him away.

 

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Hux protested, cheeks going pink.  But Hux wouldn't get off so lightly.

 

“Okay,” Kylo said easily, “you’re my sweet _berry_ ,” he added, leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Kylo…”

 

“Come here, Sweetberry,” he whispered against Hux’s cheek, thinking of the small berries that clustered on vines in the volcanic rifts of ice-locked Belsavis as he tugged the affronted General into a captive embrace.  As as child he’d loved them.

 

“ _Kylo…_ ”  Hux’s flustered squirming only spurred him on.  A huffy laugh escaped the general and he all but melted against Kylo as his cheeks and lips and nose were soundly kissed.

 

“And I’m always hungry for you,” Kylo added with a grin.  

 

“Really, you’re being absurd.”

 

“So are you, my love, if you think I’m immune to your charms.”

 

Hux gazed up at him through lidded eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare call me sweetly.   _Don’t you dare.”_  A soft smile betrayed his words and nothing in the galaxy could have kept Kylo from pouncing on this delicious weak spot after that.

 

“You’re blushing, General, red as a berry.  I think the name fits.”  Kylo lifted a hand to brush Hux’s cheek with his thumb.  “And I prefer you this color.  How else will I know you’re ripe for me?”

 

To his delight Hux flushed anew and then buried his face in Kylo’s chest.

 

“Stop,” he groaned.

 

“I won’t.  I want another taste.”

 

Hux sighed against him and then offered in a small voice, “Take me to bed and I’ll show you how sweet I can be.”

 

Kylo didn’t need to be asked twice.

  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> now with a sequel, [Speechless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10666800)


End file.
